Into the Woods
by ninewood
Summary: Mister Gold takes Belle on a picnic in the woods and she reminds him of their first picnic together.


Storybrooke

The black wood cane made a soft clicking sound as Mister Gold headed down the pavement and a small smile was on his face. Though it had been a long time since he courted someone, he was pleased with himself when it came to courting Belle. They had been separated for far too long thanks to Regina's interference and it took bringing magic into the real world to help Belle remember him. He decided, seeing that the weather was clear with only a slight chill in the air, he wanted to do something special with Belle and had left a note under the library door, inviting her to a picnic. Holding tightly onto the gold handle of the black wooden cane, he headed toward his shop when he stopped and frowned. Sitting on the stoop in front of his shop was Pongo, Doctor Archie Hopper's Dalmatian.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he came closer and Pongo stood up, its tail wagging slowly back and forth. He noticed Pongo was wearing its leash as Mister Gold softly grunted and gently stroked the top of Pongo's head. A golden light shimmered under his hand as Mister Gold grunt while standing up and took hold of the leash. Unlocking the door, Mister Gold led Pongo in the shop as what he saw echoed in his mind and the door closed behind them.

The bell above the door tinkled as Belle walked in the shop and Mister Gold looked up, smiling.

He noticed she was wearing a blue checkered coat with a white fur collar, a yellow, sleeveless top, a tan skirt and black belt, gray stockings and black shoes. He was wearing a black suit, socks and shoes, shirt, tie and a dark maroon pocket handkerchief and he felt his heart thumping hard and fast in his chest.

"Good morning," he said while limping around the counter and she met him in the middle of the room.

"Good morning," she said and he placed his hands on the top of the gold handle of the black wooden cane. "I got your note."

"Ah, good," he said then gave her a shy look. "Did you read it?"

"Yes," Belle said with a small smile.

"Do you…Would you mind coming on a picnic with me?" he asked and she noticed the look in his eyes. She had noticed how different he was from when she first met him and she thought him acting so shy was rather sweet.

"Yes, I would love to," she said and he smiled, turned on his heels and headed for the counter. He went around the counter when he picked up the small picnic basket and placed the basket on the counter. He came around the counter as he picked up the basket and Belle watched him come toward her.

"Shall we get going?" he asked and he held his hand out and they headed for the door after she wrapped her fingers around his fingers. She looked at him when she frowned and pressed her lips together.

"Don't you want your coat? It's a little chilly out"

"I'll be fine," he said then opened the door and they left the shop. He had turned the sign around to say the shop was closed then locked the door and took her hand. "Now, where do you want to go? We could go to the docks or the forest."

"Let's go to the forest," she said as he nodded, squeezed her fingers and they headed down the pavement.

Belle was getting concerned as they went along the dirt path and she looked down at Rumplestiltskin's right leg then at him.

"Do you want to stop?" she asked and he gave her a puzzled look.

"No, I'm fine," he said with a smile.

"I was just thinking about….," she said, looking at his leg. He looked down as well when he smiled and moved his head closer to hers.

"Can you keep a secret?" he asked and she nodded her head. Heading a few feet in front of her, Mister Gold dropped the black wooden stick, walked back to her then spun around on his heels and her eyes widened.

"You're faking?!" she asked.

"Yes, I guess I am," he said, walking to her. "Healing my leg was the first thing I did when I became the Dark One."

"And they have to think you're still lame because of the curse," she said and he nodded his head. "You are so mean."

"Only to them," he said when he walked back to get the black wooden cane then walked back to her and smiled. "Shall we keep going?"

Sighing with a smile on her face, Belle nodded her head and they headed down the dirt path.

Belle was surprised with the spot he had picked for the picnic as she looked at the semi-circle of trees, the small stream and the blanket spread out under a large oak tree and he smiled at her. She didn't know when he placed the blanket as she knelt down and opened the basket. There were two, long stem wine glasses, some china plates, silverware for two, some sandwiches wrapped in wax paper, small containers of cut fruit and some cheese cut into cubes and a small bottle of wine in the basket and she spread things out on the blanket. Mister Gold stood, watching her, as she smiled up at him and he had his hands on the gold handle of the black wood stick.

"Aren't you going to sit down?" she asked when he slowly came closer and knelt down on the blanket on the other side of the basket. She watched him move back to sit against the tree when she handed him one of the sandwiches and he opened the wax paper. "This isn't our first picnic, you know."

"It isn't?" he asked as she looked at him and frowned.

"You don't remember?"

"Well," he said then took a bite of the sandwich, chewed then sighed as he swallowed. "When it comes to our time together, I placed those memories somewhere safe because having them in my head was killing me."

"Where did you placed them?" she asked, moving to his left side and he smiled at her. He took her hand as he placed her hand against his chest and she could barely feel his heart beating. Neither moved for a few moments as she felt the rise and fall of his chest and he titled his head to one side. Smiling, he looked up at the leaves overhead then closed his eyes and let his mind drift.

Fairy Tale Land

"You want to what?" Rumplestiltskin asked while sitting at the spinning wheel and Belle stood next to him. She was wearing a blue dress with small, puffy sleeves at the shoulders, a white apron tied around her waist and black shoes and he was wearing a cream colored shirt opened at the top, a black leather vest, black leather trousers and black leather boots up to his knees and the top of the laces of the boots dangled down.

"I want to go outside," Belle said and he gave her a blank look.

"Why?" he asked, turning to face her.

"Because I have been locked up in this castle for two months," Belle said with an angry tone to her voice.

"You're not locked up. You can go anywhere in the castle."

"You can't keep me inside."

"Yes, I can," he said with a grin and held up a finger.

"I could just leave," she challenged him and he frowned.

"You do and your kingdom gets attacked again."

"So I'm just your prisoner?"

"No, you're my…," he said then stopped and pressed his lips together. He didn't know what she was. Since she had been there, things were changing and he sighed as he folded his arms over his chest. "Where would you go if I let you out?"

"I don't know. I just want to go for a walk."

"Why?"

"So I can get some fresh air!"

"Open a window," he said and she growled, balling her hands into fists. She watched him go back to moving the wheel when she noticed the look on his face then sighed, placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Come with me," she said and he looked at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why should I?"

"That way, you can keep an eye on me."

"I can keep an eye on you here."

"You don't trust me," she said, lowering her head. His heart lurched in his chest as he sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Of course I trust you," he said while lifting her chin up with his fingers and thumb and saw the look in her eyes. "Oh…Alright, I'll go with you."

Smiling, Belle held her hand out as he got up, took her hand and wrapped her fingers in his fingers.

"We could pack some food and wine and have a picnic," she said and he frowned. "You've been on a picnic before, right?"

"Well, it's been a long time," he said then waved his right hand and a basket and a blanket appeared on the dining table. Smiling, Belle walked to the dining table when she picked up the blanket and basket and Rumplestiltskin pointed with his hands toward the doors. Nodding her head, she followed him as they left the dining hall and the doors closed slowly behind them.

The sun shimmered on the leaves while Belle and Rumplestiltskin walked along the dirt road and the hood nearly covered Rumplestiltskin's face. His cape swirled around his legs as he held the handle of the basket in his left hand and Belle's hand in his right hand. She wondered why he had the tan hood of his cape up as well as wearing a pair of leather gloves and she sighed, making him glance at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Aren't you hot with that hood on?" she asked and he giggled.

"No," he said then shook his head. They walked on when he stopped and gently squeezed her fingers. "Get behind me."

Knowing better than to question him, Belle stood behind him while six men appeared out of the bushes and she placed her hands on Rumplestiltskin's shoulders. All of the men wore tatter tunics, leather belts, tattered dark trousers and leather boots and two of the men had hoods covering their heads. Each man had a sword in a scabbard strapped to his back and the leader of the men walked toward them. He was tall, muscular and fierce looking with long, greasy hair and dark eyes and a scar ran from the corner of his left eye down his cheek to his chin and he smiled at Rumplestiltskin. Rumplestiltskin could see that the man was missing a few teeth and had a dagger tucked into his belt.

"Well, look at what we have here," the leader said as the men laughed and Belle could feel Rumplestiltskin's shoulders tighten.

"Go away," Rimplestiltskin said through his teeth and crumpled his nose up.

"So the little kitty thinks it's a lion, does it?" the leader asked as he walked closer while Rumplestiltskin slowly reached up and lowered the hood.

"It's him!" one of the men gasped and Rumplestiltskin turned his head to look at him.

"It's the Dark One!" another man said and Rumplestiltskin giggled then looked at the leader.

"Kill him, but spare the girl!" the leader said, but the men didn't move and he glared at them. "I said…"

"Oh, I think they heard you," Rumplestiltskin said then grinned and titled his head to one side.

"I'm not afraid of you," the leader said and Rumplestiltskin gave him a blank look. "You're nothing more than a little kitty."

"Meow," Rumplestiltskin said then heard Belle softly giggling and he stood his full height. "How about we make a deal?"

"What sort of deal?" the leader asked.

"You beat me in a fair fight and I'll give you riches beyond your wildest imaginations."

"And if you win?"

"You leave my forest and never return," Rumplestiltskin said and glared at him.

"Deal, but we get the girl, too," the leader said and Belle's eyes widened.

"No, she is not a part of the deal."

"Then we'll just kill the both of you," the leader said as he went face to face with Rumplestiltskin then moved back when he saw the look in Rumplestiltskin's eyes.

"Fine," Rumplestiltskin said when he removed Belle's hands from his shoulders then moved back and they gasped when a sword with a gold handle appeared in his right hand.

"No magic!" the leader said and Rumplestiltskin sighed, rolling his eyes. Shrugging, Rumplestiltskin held the handle of the sword tightly in his hands and one of the men grabbed hold of Belle's arms, pinning her against him. She felt sick from the sour smell of him as she watched Rumplestiltskin spreading his feet slightly apart and waited for the leader to make his move. With a roar, the leader charged at Rumplestiltskin, but he got his sword up in time to block the other sword and the leader moved back a bit. The sound of metal smashing together filled the air as they fought and Belle was shocked with how well Rumplestiltskin was with a sword. He didn't need magic to defend himself as he dodged, parried and blocked the leader's sword and the leader glared at him.

"Getting tired, are we?" Rumplestiltskin asked then giggled and the leader roared, charging at him. Belle screamed as the sword came down toward Rumplestiltskin then the leader grunted and looked down. Rumplestiltskin's sword was sticking in the leader's chest as the leader fell to the ground and the sword fell beside him. Sighing, Rumplestiltskin walked to the body then pulled the sword out and looked at the man holding onto Belle. "Let her go."

The man nodded while letting go of Belle and she ran to Rumplestiltskin. He let her slide her arms around his waist as he looked at the men when the men dropped their swords and ran down the dirt road. Shrugging, Rumplestiltskin flicked his wrist as the sword vanished then he picked up the blanket and basket and looked at Belle. She didn't look too shaken up as he walked to her, held his hand out and wiggled his fingers. She did feel sorry for the dead man on the road as she took Rumplestiltskin's hand and they headed down the dirt road.

It didn't take long for Rumplestiltskin to find the right spot as he rested on his back and had his hands behind his head. They had laughed and talked about her life and some of his and Belle was amazed that so much food could fit in such a small basket. He had fallen asleep a few minutes ago and she had moved to sit next to him. Belle noticed how relaxed he looked with his eyes closed and the sunlight shimmering off the golden scales. She wondered what he looked like before the golden scales as she studied his face and could just see dimples when he smiled. She had found a book in the basket as she went back to reading when he opened his eyes and sat up.

"I'm bored," he sighed, placing his wrists on his knees and looked at her. She saved her place as she closed the book and put the book on the blanket.

"We could play a game," she said and he gave her a puzzled look.

"What sort of game?"

"Well, how about I go hide and you come find me?" she asked and something churned inside him. A memory long buried came to the surface as he closed his eyes tightly and pushed the memory back down.

"No," he said with a shake of his head and she noticed a change in his face. Whatever was wrong with him left him shaking and she placed her hand on his shoulder. He looked from her hand to her as he made a shaky sigh and she noticed the tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Are you alright?" she asked with concern in her voice and he nodded his head. Looking up at the sky, she noticed the sun was getting lower in the sky and pressed her lips together. "It's getting late."

"Yes," he said as he looked up then at her and placed his hand on top of hers. "I guess we better get going."

"You're right. Let's go home," she said and he looked shocked.

"Did you just call my castle "home"?" he asked and she nodded her head. He didn't know what to make of her statement as he lowered his head then blinked his eyes for a few seconds and she lifted his chin to look at him.

"Did I say something wrong?"

"No…no, you didn't," he said, giving her a smile.

He helped her to her feet then waved his right hand and the blanket was folded and the basket repacked and she picked up the basket and the blanket. Taking his hand, she saw his face softening again as he gave her a grin and they headed down the dirt road.

Storybrooke

Mister Gold opened his eyes as he looked at Belle and she smiled sweetly at him.

"Did you remember?" she asked.

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head then carefully stretched his body out and rested on his back. He was a little surprised when she slid down to snuggle against him and rested her head on the center of his chest. Shrugging, he wrapped his arms around her and she heard the soft thump of his heart.

"Well, what do you know," she said as she looked up at him. "You do have a heart."

"Yes," he said as his laugh grumbled in her ear and he stroked her hair. "I am so sorry."

"If you're talking about Regina capturing me and locking me away, you don't have to be sorry."

"No, I mean about making you leave. I was…I…You scared me."

"You mean when I kissed you?"

'Yes," he said. "I didn't want to change. Not then."

"And now?" she asked and he looked at her.

"I don't know," he said with a small smile and she snuggled closer.

"I don't think you should change."

"You love me the way I am?"

"Yes, I do. I don't like what you do, not sure if I can accept it, but I know there is a good man inside you," she said and patted his chest. They laid in the quiet of the forest for a while then got up and headed back to the shop. Opening the door, they went inside as Mister Gold closed the door and they headed toward the counter. Placing the basket and the blanket on the counter, he turned to look at Belle and smiled.

"Thank you very much, Belle," he said as she took her coat off and she softly giggled as she smiled. As Belle helped him unload the basket, Emma Swan, Charming and Snow White came in the shop and Mister Gold sighed, wondering what they wanted.


End file.
